


People will talk

by EchoSilverWolf



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Prompt Fic, Sharing Body Heat, light frottage, pre smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 21:04:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoSilverWolf/pseuds/EchoSilverWolf
Summary: For prompt in Johnlock FanFic Facebook group.Prompt - John and Sherlock are on a case (details or not at your discretion) that ends up with them stuck together in a very very cold location (again, details are your choice).  Sherlock, know-it-all that he is, knows that the best way to conserve body heat is to have skin touching and since he has zero shame, suggests they strip down to conserve heat.  Sexy times ensue.  How NSFW you get is up to you (even if it's just pre-slash), but should be at least 250 words, no more than 1000.  Post below and/or link if you post in outside sources.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in an hour for a prompt.Just for fun.
> 
>  
> 
> Betaed by ThePurpleVoid0

Soaked and freezing, John drags himself out of the river and up onto dry land, flopping down beside an equally waterlogged and shivering consulting detective. One whom he would seriously consider strangling at the moment if he were not exhausted from their evening swim through the Thames. The boat they stowed away on had taken them much further from the city than he imagined, so when they had no choice but to jump and swim, the shore they had landed on was in an unfamiliar forested area.

“Sherlock? Hey. Do NOT fall asleep over there!” He reprimanded his younger friend who had shut his eyes.  
“We are both bordering on hypothermia and falling asleep is the last thing you want to do." John pulled himself up and reached out a hand to help up his friend.

“Come on, there are some rock piles over that way, maybe we can find a place to hole up in 'til morning. I am damn sure not hiking my way through the woods soaking wet at night."

The only response from his usually over-talkative flatmate is a weak nod, as he followed behind the army doctor currently searching the rocky shoreline for any space big enough to fit two people inside.

As luck would have it, he found what he was looking for: a quite small area beneath some large rocks. Not quite a cave, but close enough. It would be tight but it would work for the night.

Turning to Sherlock, he realised his friend is in a much worse shape than he is. With blue-tinted lips and his already-too-pale skin bordering on translucent, John concluded his lack of body fat was probably a good reason why he is faring worse than he was.

“Come here” he said, pulling Sherlock's back against him and attempting to rub some warmth into him.

“Wr-Wrong J-John”, the detective stuttered.

“Our clothes are s-soaked. There is n-no possible way to regain body heat while wearing them.”

John cocked an eyebrow and shook his head.

“No. No way. I am NOT crawling naked into a tiny rock crevice with you. Not happening."

“Y-you'll freeze. Temperature will dr-drop and your w-wet clothes will only hold in the cold. No heat. It's a known fact. Removing your clothes and lying naked against another body transfers heat. R-rubbing only makes cold blood travel through the organs faster and makes it w-worse. As I do not wish to die out here I ask that you p-please take off your c-clothes now, John."

“Bloody insufferable know it all” John muttered. Though he knows he is right. This is basic survival knowledge. Grudgingly, he starts to shed his clothes as Sherlock fumbles to do the same.

Completely starkers and more than a bit self conscious, he scoots into the small shelter, as a lanky, very naked Sherlock scuttles in after, immediately draping himself on top of John.

“I should just stop wondering why people talk. This is why people talk Sherlock” he mutters, but his friend is dozing off again.

“Oh no you don't you big git, wake up!”

“T-too cold, John” the younger man whimpers quite pitifully, still shaking above him.

“Here, roll over. You lay on the bottom. I'm cold but you are definitely bordering on hypothermic.”

They shift places with a bit of maneuvering in the small space and John becomes the blanket. Wrapping his smaller body as tightly as he can around 6 feet of shivering detective, John rests his head against his friend's cheek, nuzzling into him as close as possible

It is dark and cold and awkward, but after some time spent silently pressed together from chest to ankles, his body proves it is a traitorous thing, and John can't help but shift his hips to the side and attempt to hide his face in Sherlock's shoulder as a certain body part becomes far too interested in the pale, smooth skin beneath him.

“It's fine, John. Just a natural reaction. See? Even my body responds the same.” Sherlock emphasises his point by gently canting his hips and his own erection into John's.

John gasps and Sherlock smirks.

“Christ, Sherlock! Don't do that!”

“Why not?” the low baritone below him answers, almost playfully, his tone husky and lower in pitch.

“Because it is bad enough that i am cold and naked and laying on top of my also very naked nutter of a flatmate without the addition of…”

His sentence is abruptly cut off as soft, cold lips close over his own. With a harder press from Sherlock against him, John gives in, parting his own mouth and allowing their tongues to twist and tangle around each other. Hips rolling and sliding together to meet each other, thrust for thrust.

 _Sod it all to hell,_ John thinks, _let people talk._


End file.
